powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Kemp
is Yuusuke Amamiya's former friend at Academia before being lured into the apprenticeship of Great Professor Bias and taking the name of . Background During his day at the Academia, Kenji Tsukigata desired to develop biotechnological means to make humans immune to any disease. However, Kenji became egotistical and power hungry after taking the test Bias sent to him, killing Takuji Yano and Mari while leaving to join Volt. Becoming Bias's top pupil, having an unwavering faith in the professor, Kemp altered his body to transform into the monstrous form of Beauty Beast Kemp. Wanting to power his Beauty Beast form, Kemp creates Gore Zuno to synthesize his β ZO Negative blood type before finding Mari, a young woman who saved his life after he suffered blood loss from a lab explosion. After deciding not to take her blood and the events on October 22, Bias is forced to discard his pride and undergo a risky operation to modify himself into a more powerful being. Though Megumi's interference caused him regress to his teenage self with no memory of being in Earth Academia and after, Kemp regains his memories upon remembering his low grade and completes his transformation into Fear Beast Kemp. After Mazenda's death, despite learning the truth that Bias is using them, Kemp was still willing to offer himself to the cause. Staging his apparent AWOL, Kemp receives 1000 points once attacking Livemen when they come to save him. Giving his brain willingly, Kemp's body mutates into the deformed Fearbeast Zuno to hold off the Livemen as Gash delivers Kemp's brain to Bias. However, with the Livemen under the influence, Colon uses Live Robo to surprise attack him before Bias enlarges Zuno to destroy Colon. But once the Giga Brain Wave is disrupted, Fearbeast Zuno is destroyed by Super Live Robo. However, Kenji's mind lingered long enough to rob Bias of his newfound youth in the finale. Turboranger clipshow Doctor Kemp appears in the clips from Choujuu Sentai Liveman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai In Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Yuusuke visits a grave marker for Kenji. Doctor Kemp is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Creations *Engine Brain (First Brain Beast) *Anger Brain *Maze Brain *Pierrot Brain *Obular Brain *Sword Brain *Gore Brain *Guild Brain *Shark Brain *Invisible Brain *Battle Brain (Final Brain Beast) Kemp's forms , was Kemp's monster during the first half of the series, able to execute moves like Beautiful Eye and Beautiful Rainbow. It is a reflection of his overconfidence and vanity. - Fear Beast= is the result of Kemp's risky modification of his Beauty Beast form into a more monstrous creature with a second face on his chest. In his new form, Kemp can use his Kemp Tentacles and execute attacks such as Kemp Demon Flare. - Fear Beast Zuno= A Brain Beast formed from Kemp's body after he abandons it to give Professor Bias his 12th 1000-point Brain. }} Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai }} Category:Choujuu Sentai Liveman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Armed Brain Army Volt Category:Sentai Generals Category:Doctor